Legend of Zelda: Kings of Twilight
by Tisonboy
Summary: Midna brakes the mirror, but what happend to the evil in the mirror? My first fanfic! TP spoilers


**The Legend of Zelda: The Kings of Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Departure**

As the last of the mirror shards hit the ground Link could only stand there dumbstruck. Midna had just broken the mirror of twilight and he was never going to to see her again. His heart felt like the mirror, shattered.

"Why?" Link said staring at the stone that was once the entrance to the twilight realm.

Zelda tried to find the words that would bring him closure, but she knew that there was nothing that would ease his heart now.

Zelda decided that the truth might be the best answer she could give: "She broke the mirror so nothing from her realm might threaten Hyrule again." At that Link turned around with a look of sadness and hate in his eyes.

"You knew she was going to do this, didn't you!" he practically shouted.

"Yes" Zelda said, unable to look into his eyes anymore.

"Is there any way to fix the mirror?" Link asked, a small look of hope forming in his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. There isn't." said Zelda as she watched the hero's eyes change back to a look of sadness. At that moment it dawned on her, "You loved her, didn't you?"

Link turned back to the mirror, stared at it for a moment, and then sat down letting his head droop down towards his lap before saying "It doesn't matter now," his hands clenching together as he said,"and besides, she's a princess. She wouldn't want anything to do with a ranch hand." His arm began to throb just as he finished. As he looked at his left arm he noticed a strange black mark on his skin. "It's probably nothing," he thought as he went back to moping.

"But Link, there's something you should know about Midna. She really did..." Zelda started but Link cut her off

"Please, stop trying to make me feel better, just leave me." The sadness in his voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"But Link..." Zelda started, only to be cut off again, when suddenly Link jumped up and faced her, his face now full of fury

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed jumping up from the ground to look at her.

Zelda took a step back from Link frightened at his sudden outburst of anger. "If that's what you want I'll leave you then," She said, she then began to cast a teleport spell to take her to Hyrule castle.

Link was just as shocked as Zelda at his burst of anger. He had no idea at where it came from. He then realized that he had just screamed at the princess of Hyrule. He quickly tried to apologize "I'm sorry! I don't know where that came from.

"Zelda stopped casting her spell for a second and looked at Link. "It's okay. I understand. You can come visit me anytime you want to talk to someone, okay?" Zelda was relieved to see the hero compose himself so fast.

Link stood there, his thoughts drifting to Midna. When he looked up, he realized that Zelda was still standing in front of him. "Don't let me keep you. I'll be fine, I just need time to think," Link said when he realized that they were just standing there not saying anything

Zelda sighed a sigh of relief, Link had taken it much better than she had thought he would, or at least he hadn't thrown himself off the tower like Midna had worried he would. Looking at the hero of twilight one last time she thought "He probably won't ever stop loving her. I can only hope that doesn't lead to hatred." She finished her spell and left to help in the effort to rebuild Hyrule castle

With Zelda gone Link returned his thoughts to Midna, she meant everything to him and now she was gone, gone to where he can never see her again, he had so many questions for her: what was she going to say to say, why did the mirror have to be broken, he could have guarded it, did she feel the same way about him, and if so why would she leave? Finally all these questions boiled down to one question, when he finally got to it he felt his rage return as he screamed "WHY!" the rage was almost a comfort to the sorrow, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Strange, why am I angry?" Link thought "Maybe I just need to walk it off?" only in his and Midna's arguments had he been only slightly angry, but this bordered on pure hatred and he didn't hate Midna.

While Link was busy trying to figure out why he was so angry, he failed to notice the little black dot on his arm shudder and get a little bigger...

**I know this one is short, but this is my first, and I plan to make them longer... Oh and I don't own anything from LoZ :p Plz Review!**


End file.
